


What You Do to Me

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Light Dom/sub, Mild Humilation Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Travis feels like he’s dreaming.
Relationships: Nolan Patrick/Ivan Provorov, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	What You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to trashscoon for the beta! <3

Travis feels like he’s dreaming. Or hallucinating. Somehow, he’s regressed to having a wet dream that has his dick aching in his jeans and will surely leave his boxers a mess by the time he wakes up.

“Ivan,” Nolan whines softly, head dipping down briefly before Provy slaps his ass, a swift spank that cracks loudly in the room. Obediently, Nolan picks his head back up, making brief eye contact with Travis before he drops his gaze. His face is flushed, too, pink bleeding down his neck. 

“C’mon, Pats. He wants to see you. Can’t hide now, unless you wanna stop?” 

“No. I don’t wanna stop.” It’s mumbled, but Ivan clearly hears him. He goes back to pressing his fingers deep into Nolan, making him moan and shiver as he works him open. 

“There. You want a condom?” Ivan asks, pulling his fingers out and petting over Nolan’s back and hip with his dry hand. 

“No.” 

That makes Travis’ dick twitch. He knew they were dating, but he didn’t even consider them going bare like this. He watches Ivan slick up his cock and line up, turning his attention to Nolan as Ivan starts to push in. Nolan’s eyes have fallen shut and his lips are parted, mouth falling further open the more Ivan sinks into him. It looks like it hurts, almost, but Nolan’s moaning low, and when Ivan holds still for too long, Nolan rocks back against him. 

“Fuck.” Travis doesn’t mean to say it, but Ivan looks up at him and Nolan goes impossibly redder. Ivan raises an eyebrow at him, leaving Travis fumbling for words. “It’s just - He really likes that.” 

“He does.” Running his hand up Nolan’s back, Ivan pets him gently. “Okay, babe?” 

Nolan whimpers and nods, gasping out a “Yes,” when Ivan doesn’t start to move right away. The first thrust is slow and even, but the pace doesn’t stay that way. As Ivan snaps his hips, driving forward into Nolan, Nolan lets out little grunts and whines, brow pinched. He gets loud, a lot louder than Travis ever thought he would be in bed - when he’d let himself think about that. 

Travis shifts, and Nolan’s eyes open, meeting his. They’re glazed-looking, Nolan finally getting lost enough in getting fucked that embarrassment is losing out. “Shit.” 

“He looks good, right?” Ivan manages between thrusts. 

“Fucking hot, Patty.” That gets another moan, long and loud. Nolan closes his eyes again, bracing himself more firmly against the mattress so he can push back to meet Ivan. 

“Fuck.” Unzipping his pants, Travis finally gets a hand around himself. He can’t start with a rhythm as fast as Ivan is going, not if he wants to make this last more than five seconds, but the relief is incredible. 

Ivan smiles, giving a small laugh before reaching forward to give Nolan’s hair a light tug. “Look, baby. Look how much TK likes watching you.” 

Nolan opens hazy eyes to look at Travis. He curses and shivers when he sees Travis jerking himself, and Ivan chuckles again. “He just went so tight, Trav. Knew he’d like having you watch him.” 

“_ Ivan. _” It’s a plea, for what Travis isn’t sure. To shut up, maybe; to stop laying all of Nolan’s secrets bare. All Ivan does is plaster himself along Nolan’s back and slide a hand down between his legs. The cry Nolan lets out is desperate and relieved all at once. 

“That’s what he needed.” The muscles in Ivan’s shoulder flex as he strokes Nolan, his thrusts turning into deep grinds that have Nolan gasping out loud. His face twists when he comes, mouth opening on a cry that starts out as Ivan’s name. 

As Travis watches, Ivan sits back up, putting his hands back on Nolan’s hips and pulling him back against him. Nolan whimpers, clearly overstimulated, but he doesn’t protest Ivan using him. He moans softly when Ivan grunts and stills, coming inside him. It’s oddly quiet in the room, then, without the slap of skin on skin and the creak of the bed. Travis realizes that at some point he’d stopped stroking himself and is mostly holding his dick, but he’s not willing to start moving again right now. 

Ivan rubs his hands up and down Nolan’s back and sides, touch gentle. Nolan’s head is hanging down, but Ivan doesn’t chastise him this time. Instead, he presses a kiss to Nolan’s back before starting to pull out. 

“Do you wanna see? His little hole looks so good freshly fucked.” 

“Ivan.” It almost sounds like a protest, but Ivan smooths a hand up Nolan’s back again.   
  


“Patty.” 

With a whine, Nolan hides his face in the sheets. Ivan smirks and waves Travis over. “C’mon, TK. He’s embarrassed about it, but he likes it, too.” 

Stumbling a little, Travis hauls himself up and over to the bed. Ivan pulls Nolan open a little further so Travis can watch as he pulls out. Sure enough, Nolan’s hole is pink, stretched around his cock and it flutters for a moment before come starts to drip out. 

“Jesus Christ,” Travis mumbles, absently giving his cock a stroke. 

“You wanna? You can if you don’t mind sloppy seconds.” 

Nolan makes a punched out sound at that, but he doesn’t protest. In fact, Travis swears he shifts so his legs are spread wider. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” 

Ivan climbs off the bed, digging through the bedside table drawer and tossing a condom at Travis. He shoves his pants down and off, rolling the condom on with slightly shaky hands. Nolan makes another soft sound when Travis’ hands land on his hips. Come has dribbled down his taint to his balls and it should be gross, probably, but Travis just runs the tip of his cock through it, following it up to Nolan’s hole. He presses in slowly, not wanting to hurt Nolan. He has to be sensitive, sore maybe from how hard Ivan had fucked him, but he only moans quietly. 

Nolan is hot inside, hole clenching around Travis’ cock like he can’t help himself. “Fuck. M’not gonna last.”

“You don’t have to. He can’t come again for a while. Just fuck him.” 

Taking Ivan at his word, Travis starts to move. He wants to go slow, thinks he should to spare Nolan a little bit, but he can’t quite manage. Travis swears he can feel the weight of Ivan’s gaze, and that combined with the high, whiny sounds coming from Nolan, he knows he’s going to come embarrassingly fast. 

“Fuck, Pats, you feel so good,” he manages, groaning when Nolan clenches around him in response. 

“Please, Trav.” It’s muffled in the sheets, but Travis hears Nolan anyway. He leans forward, pressing in deep. 

Nolan takes it as Travis ruts into him fast and hard, gasping out loud when Travis comes, as though he can feel it even through the condom. Travis kisses his back, mirroring Ivan. It’s worth it for the sigh that Nolan gives. He melts down onto the mattress when Travis pulls out, and Ivan’s there in an instant, petting through his hair and checking in. 

Ditching the condom in the wastebasket, Travis slumps against the headboard. He should probably go, but he needs just a minute to gather himself. It’s a surprise when Nolan sprawls next to him, Ivan behind. Nolan drapes an arm over his waist and tucks his face against Travis’ hip. 

“Thanks, Teeks. That was really good,” he says softly. 

“Yeah, bud. Thank you, too.” Travis threads his fingers into Nolan’s hair, getting an approving look from Ivan, and well. Maybe he’ll stay just a little bit longer. 


End file.
